Attacher
by Victory87
Summary: Une fois de plus je me retrouve attacher à ton lit, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  Hadley/Sophie Ann


**Voici ma première fic True blood et mon premier femshasl, j'espère que sa vous plaira :)**

Je suis seule dans le noir absolu, allongée sur ses draps de soie, je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin, elle me fait attendre mais je ne dois rien dire, je dois être patiente car sa majesté sait remercier ses fidèles servantes. Et immédiatement, je sens ses lèvres contre ma peau. Puis ses mains le long de mon corps. J'attends sa permission pour pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser. Une bougie s'allume sur la table de chevet, et je l'aperçois, ma reine, avec ses sublimes cheveux de feu, sa peau si blanche. Enfin ses lèvres embrassent les miennes, je passe mes bras autour de son corps. Je suis allée trop vite, elle plaque mes mains contre le lit et immédiatement je sens des liens m'entraver. Je dévore des yeux ce corps superbe hors de ma portée, je déteste être attachée au lit car je ne peux la toucher, elle me fait subir de douces tortures et à l'apogée de cette œuvre magnifique, la délivrance, la démonstration de mon amour infini pour elle, et elle plante ses crocs acérés dans ma chair. Nous connaissons l'extase à l'état pur, dans nos orgasmes simultanés, moi dans mon étourdissement et elle dans son appétit intarissable de mon sang.

Je sais bien que la reine a d'autres mordus, comme elle les appelle si bien, moi je suis sa donneuse de sang. Cette petite différence est énorme pour moi, je suis sa favorite, la seule autorisée à rentrer dans la chambre de la Reine, la seule à avoir l'honneur, certaines nuits, de me réveiller dans ses bras. J'aime sa majesté, non seulement comme on aime son roi ou sa reine, mais aussi beaucoup plus sincèrement et profondément, de tout mon être, au plus profond de ma chair. Et cet amour inconditionnel que je partage avec elle est ma seule raison d'être.

La sensation de deux crocs parcourant mon cou me rappelle à la réalité. Ses mains habiles me déshabillent si vite que je ne sens ni mon bustier ni ma jupe quitter mon corps. Elle remonte sur moi, et avec le sourire espiègle qu'elle ne s'autorise qu'en ma compagnie, elle embrasse tout mon corps, tout d'abord extrêmement vite, puis à une allure plus humaine. Elle revient enfin à mes lèvres, qui se meurent de ne pouvoir embrasser les siennes. Ses mains parcourent mon corps, puis s'attardent sur ma poitrine, vite rejointes par ses lèvres. Et très lentement, ses mains et ses lèvres descendent, alors que mon désir monte à une vitesse fulgurante. Les liens sont de plus en plus énervants, mon corps ne me crie plus, mais me hurle de la toucher à mon tour. Alors que le plaisir devient de plus en plus impossible à taire, de doux gémissements commencent à s'échapper de mon corps. Je vendrais avec joie tout ce qui m'appartient, juste pour pouvoir la toucher.

Un cri s'échappe de ma gorge, entre plaisir et surprise, car deux crocs viennent de se planter à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Plusieurs autres morsures suivent, ses mains continuant de s'occuper de mon corps alors qu'elle boit. Alors qu'elle vient juste de commencer à prendre mon sang, elle enlève ses crocs et revient sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant passionnément. Je goûte mon propre sang alors que sa langue s'introduit dans ma bouche.

Et je sens ses deux mains sur mes poignets, je suis enfin libre, je peux à mon tour toucher, embrasser, goûter ma reine. Je me relève et embrasse ma souveraine. Doucement je lui enlève sa robe, puis sa lingerie. Je commence à balader mes mains sur son corps, et de plus en plus j'accélère mes mouvements, j'embrasse son cou, son épaule, ses seins, son ventre, ses jambes. Je goûte enfin ma reine, puis elle relève ma tête et m'attire vers elle, nos baisers sont de plus en plus passionnels, nos mains se font de plus en plus directes. Elle s'allonge sur moi et nous ne faisons qu'une maintenant. Elle en moi, moi en elle, et vite nous atteignons l'orgasme ensemble, moi criant son nom, elle plantant ses crocs dans mon cou.

Après s'être suffisamment repue de moi, la reine s'allonge et m'attire dans ses bras. Je peux dire que je suis la femme la plus comblée au monde. Beaucoup de gens disent que les vampires ne sont bons qu'à baiser, et bien je dirais non, ils sont aussi bons à faire l'amour. Je souris à ma douce reine et plaçai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je pourrais dire quelque chose, nous n'en avons habituellement pas besoin, un seul regard suffit pour nous comprendre, pourtant cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas suffisant.

«Votre majesté, votre servante vous aime.

Et sa majesté aime sa servante.»

Un grand sourire éclaire nos deux visages, et nous nous embrassons une dernière fois avant l'aube. Je ne me lasserai jamais d'être attachée.


End file.
